Peices
by brohne
Summary: dramaverse Season 2. Takeda Keita has always been the bouncy, fun, bundle of energy to his friends. But is the cheerful facade hiding something? Rated M for language and violence. Takes place before the start of season 2.
1. Chapter 1

I shuffled along behind my friends as we walked down the sidewalk. Hanging out together after school was something that I normally looked forward to everyday. I watched the four of them laughing and joking around earning stares from the other pedestrians. Normally, I would be right in the midst of them, but today I just couldn't bring myself to keep up the act.

I noticed Hayato, the self proclaimed leader of our group, looking back at me. He nudged his second in command, Ryu and jerked his head in my direction. Pretending to be interested in a shop I avoided their looks, but I knew they would know something was up. We'd all known each other for too long. I looked up as my path was blocked. I rolled my eyes looking up at them.

"What?" It came out more petulant than I intended and Ryu's eyes narrowed his lips thinning. Hayato just shook his head.

"What's going on Takeda? You've barely said two words all day today. Are you getting sick or something."

Thankful that he'd inadvertently given me an out I shrugged, "I guess. I'm just really tired that's all."

It wasn't a total lie, I really was exhausted. It was just weird to admit it. I was normally the bundle of energy in this group. Looking up I realized the Tsuchiya and Hyuuga had also stopped and were looking back at us with puzzled expressions.

Hayato stepped forward and throwing an arm around my neck drug me forward.

"Why didn't you say so sooner? It must be hard to keep up on those short little legs of yours. Need me to carry you home."

Giving him what I hoped was death glared, I shoved his arm away. "Shut up, I'm not that much shorter than you idiot."

By that time Tsuchi and Hyuuga had wandered up, no doubt to see what was wrong. Tsuchi was smacking his fan against the side of his head as he grinned down at all of us.

"Aww, poor wittle Take is tired." He cooed. Before I could even react he'd bent down and thrown me over his shoulder. I couldn't contain the yelp as my sore ribs came into contact with his bony shoulder.

"Ts-tsuchi! Tsuchi that hurts, let me down."

"Let him down you stupid oaf! I think you hurt him." Hayato growled from somewhere below me.

"Well crap." Kneeling down, Tsuchi gently set me back on my feet. I swayed for a moment trying to get the throbbing pain under control. "Jeeze Take I'm sorry, I was just playing around."

I waved him off, one arm around my ribs as I tried to get my breath back. "Not . . .not your fault."

Ryu leaned down beside me his voice soft. "Are you still sore from that last go around with Ara?"

Managing to straighten up I moved a little away from him. "I'm fine. Tsuchi just surprised me is all. I think . . .I think I'll head home."

"You sure you don't want us to walk you home."

I shook my head. "It's not that far really. I'll be fine. I'll call you when I get there, okay."

The last thing I was going to do was go home, but I couldn't stay with them either or they'd just keep pestering me until I told them something.

"I'll see you guys in class tomorrow."

Scuffing my feet in the dirt, I slowly rocked back and forth on the swing. What was I going to do? I couldn't tell the guys, this wasn't something they could help me with. My phone rang, startling me. Digging it out of my pocket I opened it seeing my mom's name pop up on the screen.

"Hi mom."

"Takeda sweetie, how are things going. I haven't been able to get a hold of your father."

I took a deep breath before I answered. "Fine, he's just been working a lot, you know how he gets when he's stressed at work."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. "Takeda did something happen."

Damn mothers and their weird intuition. She went on when I paused too long.

"Takeda, if you need me to come home I will. My sister is doing fine and the baby is healthy so I can leave anytime."

"No, no everything is fine. I promise. You just enjoy your time with your sister."

Her sigh was audible over the phone. "Okay, if you say so. Have you been eating properly, and going to school."

"Yes mom." Going to school was a much better option than staying home.

"Alright, I'll call you again tomorrow. Bye sweetie."

I stared at the phone for a while after she hung up. I hated lying to her, but if she knew the truth . . . I shook myself rubbing a hand over my eyes. I'd never realized what she put up with from him, she'd been shielding me from the worst of it for so long. Wrapping my arms around the chains of the swing I leaned forward letting myself hang there. It had been dark for a while now. If he was home he was probably passed out on the couch by now, so it should be safe to go home. My stomach decided for me as it rumbled loudly. I hadn't had anything to eat since lunch when I'd mooched off Ryu and Hayato. Ryu always brought the nicest bento box for lunch.

A hand clamped down on my collar and for a second I thought Ryu or Hayato had followed me. I grabbed for the chains as I was roughly yanked backward. I ended up sitting in the dirt looking up at an all too familiar face.

He sneered at me, "What's the runt of Kurogin 3D doing out all by himself at this time of night?"

I scrambled to my feet, trying to put as much distance as possible between us. I couldn't remember his name but he was the leader of the group from Ara High that we'd often tangled with. Faded bruises from our last encounter were still visible on his jaw. Hayato had a nasty left hook and now I really wished I'd let them walk me home.

"What do you think guys?" He addressed his four friends, "Should we teach this little prick a lesson?"

My heart was trying to jump up in my throat. I'd never had to face them alone. I'd always had my friends with me. I knew I had no chance. At five on one even Ryu or Hayato would be hard pressed and me . . . there was no way in hell. I'd get my ass handed to me in a paper bag. I wasn't stupid.

They had fanned out around me and I did the only thing I could think of doing. Spinning around on my heel I took off running. They shouted and I could hear them pounding after me. Don't look back, I reminded myself, just keep running and don't you dare fall down. The noises of their chase gradually fell behind as I wove my way through the streets headed for the one place I would be relatively safe.

Panting, I came to a stop outside my house. Glancing around to make sure no one had followed me I went in.

"I'm home." I called softly as I slipped my shoes off, hoping against hope that he was already asleep.

"Where the fucking hell have you been?"

I flinched hard enough that my shoulder hit the wall as he suddenly loomed over me. He reeked of alcohol, his eyes bloodshot and blurry. I tried to duck away from him as he made a clumsy grab for my collar. His fingers raked the side of my face, latching onto my hair. I yelped as he dragged me into the living room throwing me forward hard enough that I lost my balance and fell.

"Answer my question." He roared as he drew back a foot to kick me. Scrambling to get out of the way I managed to avoid the blow.

"I-I was just hanging out with my friends." I needed to get him calmed down and fast. I didn't want a repeat of the night before.

"How did I raise such a worthless son?"

I stood slowly not daring to look at him, desperately hoping that he would just go back to drinking on the couch and let me shut myself in my room.

"Some of the guys from work saw you skipping school with your friends the other day." His voice was low and dangerous, his words no longer slurred. "You know what Yabuki said to me? Do you know what that fucking son of a bitch said?" I sank back against the wall as he screamed at me.

He lowered his voice again stepping up close to me. "He said it must be disappointing to have a son who'd never amount to anything. It's all that woman's fault for babying you. Well, I'm not going to let that happen anymore. You've had it too easy around here Takeda."

He backhanded me hard enough to snap my head around. I didn't look up, tears burning in my eyes. Grabbing my face in his hand he forced me to look at him.

"I will not have a worthless son."

I was late to school the next morning. I'd ignored the buzzing phone in my pocket as I walked to class. Slipping in the rear door into the utter chaos that was class 3D, I stood there for a moment. Got to act normal, I told myself, got to show them nothing is wrong.

"Goood Mooorning!" I forced myself into a cheerful smile bouncing up to pounce on Ryu where he sat playing cards with the rest of the gang.

"There you are." He muttered, his eyes never leaving his handful of cards. "We were starting to get worried."

Hayato, sitting on top of his desk just opposite flicked his eyes up at me. "I tried calling you."

"Sorry." Moving away from Ryu I shoved my desk over and gingerly slid into the seat. I looked up to see Ryu watching me, his dark eyes unreadable. I glanced away. "So you going to deal me in or what?"

"First I want to know why you didn't call me when you got home, like you said you would, Take."

Shit! "I'm sorry. I was so tired I guess I fell right asleep once I got home."

"You weren't answering your phone this morning either." It was Hayato's turn to glare at me.

Fishing it out of my pocket I flipped it open. "Sorry I must have forgotten to turn it on." I muttered.

"You are a bad liar Take." Ryu's voice was soft as he shifted around so that he was facing me. I hated it when he did that. He'd always been able to drag any information he wanted out of me and he wouldn't give up until he was satisfied. Hayato was just as bad. Between the two of them I never stood a chance. Tsuchi had stopped fanning himself and raised his eyebrows at us.

"Are we not playing cards anymore?"

Avoiding Hayato and Ryu's eyes I smiled at Tsuchi. "I'm just waiting to be delt in, unless you guys want to do something else."

"Don't change the subject Take."

"There was a subject?" Hyuuga looked up a quizzical expression on his face.

I stood up, needing to release some of the pent up frustration burning through me. "Nope no subject, let's play darts instead."

Hayato grabbed my wrist, "Sit down Take."

It was impossible to disobey Hayato when he used that tone. I sat back down, wincing a little. The pain meds I'd taken earlier must be wearing off and I didn't have any more.

"You will tell us what is going on." Ryu informed me. "Now."

I shook my head, "I can't."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not my characters or world, I just like to play with them. All characters are copyright of their respective owners.**

**If you are offended by violence/child abuse do not read any farther. Any comments regarding this will be ignored. You are warned.**

Hayato was giving me one of his don't screw with me looks. I could feel Ryu's eyes on me too.

"Guy's seriously it's not a big deal ok." I flinched as Hayato stood giving Ryu a look. Next thing I knew Hayato was dragging me out into the hallway, Ryu close behind.

"What do you want Hayato?" I tried to sound pissed and it came out scared. I wasn't scared of Hayato, I was scared of what he might do.

"Ryu, grab his arms and hold him for a sec will ya."

I tried to make a break for it then, but with the both of them on me I ended up in a headlock with Ryu whispering in my ear to just calm down.

"Take you are acting really weird and you've been moving like you are in pain." Hayato wouldn't let me look away from him. "Now you can either tell us what's going on or so help me I'm gonna strip you right here in the hall and see if Ryu is right."

My whole body went cold and I could feel myself shaking against Ryu.

"N-no, you don't have to do that. I'm-I've just not been feeling good." I tried for a smile knowing he wasn't going to be convinced. "My mom is out of town and my dad's cooking really sucks."

I felt Ryu shake his head. "You are lying Take. You're always the one who is trying to keep me and Hayato out of trouble, so why won't you let us help you?"

Squirming out of Ryu's grip I turned to face him. "I don't need any help. I'm serious guys."

I staggered as Hayato pushed me towards the wall. The glint in his eyes gave me chills.

"W-wait, what are you doing? Hayato!" I shoved at him as he grabbed for my uniform jacket yanking it down. Ryu was already moving to restrain me again.

"Guys!" It came out as a panicked screech. If they saw . . . if they saw they would know. I was fighting them in earnest now, tears stinging my eyes. Somehow I ended up getting elbowed in the face, pain exploding behind my eyes. I gasped, my head snapping back to thud against the wall. It was as if the blow broke open something inside me. I slid down the wall holding my face in my hands doing everything in my power to not go to pieces. Something warm, wet and metallic tasting was running over my lips. God, I'm bleeding!

"Oh shit." I flinched away from Hayato as he knelt down beside me, his eyes suddenly soft and pleading. "Take I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

He pulled at my hands and I let him pull them away. I didn't have the strength to fight them anymore.

"Goddammit." Pulling his handkerchief out of his pocket he started to wipe away the blood. Ryu hunkered down on the other side of me. Offering me his as well to try and stem the bleeding. My head was pounding now and the urge to let go and tell them everything was difficult to get under control. I closed my eyes, letting my head drop forward.

"Take please, please tell us what's wrong." Ryu pleaded softly. It wasn't until a warm finger caressed my cheek that I realized tears had betrayed me.

I didn't open my eyes didn't want to see the pity in their eyes. My voice was rough with barely held in check pain, "There isn't anything you guys can do. It's not as bad as you think, okay. You guys are always looking out for me, but this is something I have to take care of on my own."

Hayato sighed and the air suddenly smelled of raspberry chocolate. "Who is it? Who has been hurting you, Take?"

Wiping at what I hoped was the last of the blood, I glanced up at them. Easing myself away from the wall I went to stand. They both reached for me as I wobbled. I really needed to get out of here. Forcing myself to stand up straight I shook off their hands.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm ditching the rest of the day." Turning I walked out of the building.

I wondered around for a while, having to stop every now and then when my nose started bleeding again. After a while I looked around realizing I was in an area I wasn't all that familiar with. Sighing at my own stupidity, I went back retracing my steps. Soon the surroundings became more familiar and I decided to go to Kuma's ramen shop. I had enough for a single bowl on me and I was starving. I had just passed a construction site when I heard someone shout my name. I glanced around not quite recognizing the voice. A large calloused hand, that I knew all too well clamped down on my arm. I found myself jerked around to face my father.

His face was bright red and the look in his eyes was pure murder. If he was terrifying drunk, seeing him sober and this mad nearly sent me into panic mode.

"You little shit!" He snarled at me his fingers biting into my arm with horrifying strength. "You are ditching school again!"

There was a laugh from behind him and I felt him flinch. "So this is your kid. I thought I recognized him the other day. You should be ashamed Keita, it's no wonder no school but Kurogin would take him. He'll get expelled from there soon enough anyway. Then you'll have a real delinquent on your hands."

While the man talked, I tried to work my arm out of my father's death grip.

"Not if I beat some sense into him, first." Still holding my arm he drew back a fist.

Oh god! He wouldn't dare, we were in public. He wouldn't dare. The blow would have knocked me flat except for his grip on my arm. Several more blows sent me reeling. He'd never snapped like this before, never when he was sober. I'd always thought it was just the alcohol. Always hoped it was just the alcohol.

"Dad, wait plea-" I landed hard on my back everything threatening to fade out around me. I made it to an elbow only to yelp in surprise as he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me to my knees.

"I am not going to have a worthless son."

The last thing I saw was Hayato and Ryu running up behind him as he drew back his fist again.


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders.**

I blinked, raising my head from the concrete. I must not have been out that long. There was a lot of yelling going on over me. Sitting up took more effort than it should have and made me feel sick. Someone reached down to help me to my feet and I found myself looking up at Ryu. Why the hell had they followed me? Once on my feet I pulled my arm out of his grip. Anger was surging through me along with frustration and the unwanted desire to just break down and cry.

"What are you doing here?" It came out slurred through my busted and rapidly swelling lip.

Ryu looked hurt for a moment, "We were worried about you, and apparently rightfully so."

Hayato was still yelling at my dad. Shifting my attention from Ryu I yelled. "Yabuki will you shut the hell up, this has nothing to do with you."

He actually stopped his eyes wide as he looked over at me. Even my father looked shocked. Looking away from them, I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"I know you guys are just trying to help, but this is between me and him." I jerked my head in my father's direction. I could practically feel the astonishment radiating off them. It wasn't often that I reached a point where I just wasn't going to take anymore. I preferred to let things go, but this, this was something I couldn't.

Turning to face my father I didn't bother to soften my glare. "If I'm worthless it's your fault for being a lazy drunk and not caring what I do or where I go."

Turning away from them so that hopefully no one could see the tears that were stinging my eyes I started to walk away.

"Take wait."

I shook off Ryu's hand, "Leave me alone for now, okay. I'll call you later."

Dusk was slowly fading into night as I lay on the grassy hill above the river. Why did things have to be like this? Running a finger over my lip, I winced. It wasn't bleeding anymore but it still hurt. Laying my head back I watched the first few stars blink to life. I was mortified that Ryu and Hayato had seen me getting beat. It wasn't like I hadn't been knocked around in fights before, but this was my own father. Sighing I closed my eyes. I was going to have to find somewhere to sleep before it got much later, that and I was starving.

"Looks like someone was on the wrong end of a fist."

I jerked upright looking around. It was the same group of five from Ara High, but I'd never seen them over here before. The leader sauntered over a nasty grin on his face.

"You got away last time, but this time . . ." He laughed sending chills up my spine. "this time you are not going anywhere."

At the sound of footsteps behind me I looked around. There were a lot more than five of them and I was totally surrounded. Slipping my hand into my pocket I opened my phone, thankful that Ryu's number was on speed dial. I just prayed that he still had it on. Getting to my feet, I made sure to hold the phone so that they couldn't see it was on, they were all too busy laughing and joking with each other to notice. I could faintly hear Ryu's voice as he answered the phone.

"Take-Take are you there? Is everything alright?"

Glancing around, I brought the phone to my ear. "Ryu, its Ara High, I'm by the-"

The phone was snatched from my grip and I choked as a hand grabbed me by the throat.

"Calling for help?" He smirked at me as he put the phone to his ear. "Hello there, just wanted to let you know that my boys and I are going to play with your cute little friend for a while. He'll be waiting for you at the Shirokin warehouse."

Ryu's yells were cut short as he snapped the phone shut and put it in his pocket. "Lets go."

Trapped between the taller boys, I had no chance to escape. I could barely even see where we were going. As we walked every so often one of them would shove or smack me. I bit my lip to keep it from trembling. I felt sick, the desire to just lay down and curl up in a ball washing over me like a tsunami. Why did they have to pick on me? Was it because they knew I was the weakest fighter of 3D? What little light there was faded as we entered the warehouse. Noises echoed in the large space. I shrank back, my whole body trembling.

A fist buried itself in my hair jerking me forward. "Let see how long you last before I have you crying like a middle schooler."

He threw me to the ground, kicking me as I tried to get back up. Leaning down over me he grabbed my jacket hauling me up.

"When I get done with you, just the mention of Ara is going to make you shit your pants."

The punch snapped my head back against the concrete, stars bursting all around me. _Ryu! Hayato! Where are you?_ I fought back as best as I could, but it only seemed to make them angrier. I was breathing in short gasps, my ribs aching as he hauled me to my feet again.

"Come on, I was hoping for at least some crying, maybe a little begging or even screaming." He shook me. "Are you pretending to be tough so that you don't lose face when your friends finally show up, if they even do."

I glared up at him, "They will come and then it will be you who is doing the begging."

Throwing his head back he laughed, his thugs joining in with him. "You hear that guys, he's still got enough balls to threaten me." His eyes narrowed, "I didn't think someone like you even had any balls."

His knee slammed into my groin with enough force to lift me off the ground. I fell to my knees curled around the pain. I couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't think through the agony. Their laughter rained down on me like shards of glass cutting away what little resolve I had left. My head was jerked back by my hair making me gasp.

"Guess you do have 'em." He sneered at me as he stood, kicking me over onto my side. "Get up."

I made it to my feet, my whole body shaking from the pain. Where were Ryu and Hayato? They should have been here by now. This day had gone from bad to absolute hell. I knew I was reaching my limit. I wasn't strong like Hayato or smart like Ryu, I just did the best I could.

The next blow laid me out, the cold concrete just as punishing as their fists. Curled into a ball, trying to protect my head with my arms I endured their kicks until someone managed to kick me in the kidneys. A yelp tore itself from my lips and I heard them laugh.

"Finally reaching your breaking point?"

The blows seemed to come faster now. I couldn't even try to block them anymore. It took me a few moments to realize it when they had stopped. My whole body was throbbing and numb, the pain would come soon enough.

I felt myself lifted, my head hanging. I had no strength left.

"He's out."

"Good, his friends will be here soon enough. Lets go."

I slumped back to the floor as he let me go.

"Although I'd love to stick around and see their reaction, nothing like finding your friend broken and bleeding." He nudged me with a foot. "If I was them I would have ditched him years ago. He's such an easy target, it would be like having a little girl around to protect and look after."

Their footsteps faded away and I slowly raised my head. The warehouse was empty. That was when I let myself go to pieces, my sobs echoing hollowly around me.


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders.**

Someone was talking. A low urgent filled sound.

"Yes, we found him. No, he's not conscious yet." A pause. "I'm pretty sure I know who it was. Yes, okay. Bye."

A click as the phone was shut and I felt someone lean down over me.

"Take?" That was Hayato's voice. I slowly opened my eyes. Nothing looked right, it was all kind of skewed and blurry. "Take, who was it? Was it Shibuya?"

I blinked a few times trying to get his face to focus. "Oh, is that his name?"

"Idiot." Ryu's soft voice came from my left. Hayato shifted and Ryu's face came into view. "You are such an idiot sometimes Take."

Groaning I sat up. I gave up figuring out where it hurt and focused on where it didn't hurt. I gave Ryu a lopsided smile. "But you still love me."

He grinned and tousled my hair. "Let's get you cleaned up and see if we need to take you to the hospital or not."

The next morning, after a long night at the hospital, I found myself face to face with my father again. Hayato, Ryu , Tsuchi and Hyuuga were all waiting just down the hall. Apparently Ryu and Hayato had threatened him severely because he looked terrified, unable to meet my eye.

"Listen Take, about yesterday-"

I shook my head cutting him off. "Forget it. Just don't ever do something like that again or I'll move out and you know how Mom would take that."

He paled a bit. "Speaking of your mother . . . "

Rolling my eyes I sighed. "I won't say anything as long as you lay off her too. Got it?"

He did look at me then. He nodded and turning shuffled down the hallway. I followed him, more than ready to leave this place. I didn't look up at the guys as I walked up to where they stood.

Hayato came over and put an arm around my shoulders, "Wanna go play some pool."

"Idiot!" I held up my bandaged arm. "How am I supposed to play pool like this?"

He looked sheepish for a moment, "Okay maybe not pool."

Ryu came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Why don't we just go to school. I think Take's had enough excitement the last couple of days."

Tsuchi and Hyuuga groaned. "No way." "You can't be serious, Odagiri."

Ryu smiled at me. "Your call Take."

I nodded remembering something my mother had said before she left. She'd said she was proud of me for making it to my senior year and that she would love to see me graduate.

"Let's go to school, then. We can always harass the teacher."

I followed the four of them down the sidewalk, their crazy antics causing a minor scene. Ryu hung back with me. We walked in silence for a bit.

"So was it Shibuya and his gang from Ara?"

"Yeah."

"I thought so." He patted my head. "Just be more careful next time."

I nodded. "So umm, what exactly did you guys say to my father?"

Ryu laughed, "You don't want to know, but Hayato got very detailed about what would happen if you came to school with even so much as a bruise."

I grinned up at him, relieved and not a little thankful. "Thanks Ryu. You and Hayato are the best friends a guy could ever have."

"Don't go getting all mushy on me, Take."

I shoved him with my good arm. "You like it and you know it."

He grabbed me around the neck hauling me forward to join the other three.

"Yeah, maybe just a bit."

The End


End file.
